I'm Sorry
by lurvejoe4ever
Summary: Joe Jonas hits on girls and when Lilly comes along, she turns him down. She The story is better than this summary. Promise. Can Lilly Truscott turn him into a better person? Nilly, Loe, a tiny bit of Moe. Kevashley, a bit of Nelena. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Nick's POV

Nick's POV

"Get up Joe." I whispered into my sleeping brother's ear. He had gotten home three hours ago with a huge hangover.

"Fuck you." he mumbled as he hid under the covers. Joe had changed. A lot. After we had gotten very famous and girls started to throw themselves at him, it went straight into his head. He still wore his purity ring but to all of us, it has lost it's shine. Two months ago, he had gotten drunk and had sex with a slut. This wasn't the Joe we knew. Now, we're getting ready for a tour with Hannah Montana and her sidekick Lola.

"Joseph, Mom wants you downstairs. Our manager is here." I sighed as I looked at my lump of a brother. I stood back a little because the smell of alcohol was unbearable.

"Just fuck off!' he growled. I shrugged and walked over to Kevin's room. He was holding his guitar and looking at his lyrics book.

"Joe won't get up." I sighed. My oldest brother looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Those girls aren't good for him." He told me.

"I know but there's nothing we can do about it." I answered.

"Okay. We have an one year tour coming up and we want to perform well. So, we need to practice." Kevin told me.

"I can't wait to see Hannah tomorrow." I grinned.

"No way. I get Hannah. You guys can have Lola-what's-her-face." Joe shouted as he walked into the room. Kevin wrinkled his nose.

"Joe, you should take a shower. You smell like Tequila." Kevin told him. Joe glared at Kevin and walked out.

"What happened to my brother Kev?" I asked with my eyes clouding up with tears. I slipped on my shoes and left. We had just moved two days ago to Malibu and I knew where the beach was. I ran over to the beach and sat down in the sand.

"When you love someone and they break your heart, don't give up on love. Have faith restart! Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on!" A girl's voice rang out. She sang beautifully. I looked up to see a girl sitting a few feet away from me. Her long blond hair glistened in the fading sunlight. I could see tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Hey. Why are you crying?" I asked her as I walked up to her. She glanced at me and her eyes widened. They were a gorgeous shade of blue green.

"You're Nick Jonas." She squeaked.

"Yeah I am." I answered as I pushed a lock of golden hair behind her ear. She grinned widely at me and her troubles seemed to have disappeared.

"I cannot believe this. Am I dreaming?" she asked me. She wiped her eyes free of tears and looked up again.

"Oh My Jonas!" she screeched. I held my ears and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm famous and I know that but don't treat me any differently." I told her as I pulled my hand away from her mouth. She wasn't wearing any make up. A light blue t-shirt hung loosely on her frame along with a pair of white shorts. She looked gorgeous.

"I'm really sorry about that. I'm Lilly." She smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you. It's okay. I'm Nick." I greeted. She rolled her eyes and looked out into the ocean.

"I saw my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend." She whispered. Tears came into her eyes again and she sighed deeply.

"Hey, it's okay. I can relate completely." I answered as I wrapped my arms around her shaking form.

"I walked in on them in a heated make out session. She was my best friend Nick. I've known her every since I was born. I told her everything. The thing is, it was our one year anniversary." Lilly whispered as she leaned into me.

"My own brother did that to me with my girlfriend." I sighed as I looked into her eyes.

"Joe right?" she wondered.

"Yeah." I replied. She leaned up and I leaned down. Our lips met in a soft kiss.

"Wow." We both said in unison. Then, we both smiled.

"What does this mean?" I asked her.

"Give me a day to think about it." she replied.

"Do you want to have dinner over at my place?" I asked her. She grinned and nodded.

"Sure." She answered.

At my house

"Mom, Lilly's going to stay for dinner!" I shouted as I entered the house.

"A girl?" Joe wondered as he rushed down the stairs. I glared at him and a smirk formed on his face. Lilly just looked at him with a bored expression.

"Duh. Nice to meet you Joe. I'm Lilly." She stated as she looked at him blankly. He flipped his hair away from his face and threw her a melting smile.

"Sorry that I'm a little slow but don't girls go for those types?" Joe flirted.

"I don't. I go for the more sensitive guys with curly hair." She replied as she grinned at me. Kevin walked down the stairs and his eyes landed on Lilly.

"Hey. You must be Lilly." Kevin smiled as he extended his hand. Lilly smiled at him and shook it.

"Hi Kevin." She grinned.

"I love your shirt. I love what's under the writing too." Joe grinned suggestively. Our jaws dropped open and Lilly looked offended.

"Joe! How could you say that?" I blew up. My eyes were flashing at him and so were Kev's.

"Dudes, chill. Girls take it as a complement." Joe replied as he yawned.

"Not this one." Lilly snarled.

"Well, then, you're different and I like that." He grinned. Lilly looked disgusted.

"I don't know what your problem is but can you just back off?" Lilly asked Joe with defiance lighting up in her eyes.

"Not until I get what I want." He smirked cockily.

"Well, you won't be getting what you want with me." She told him.

"Stop the bickering guys. Joe, just back off." Kevin sighed.

"Not until I have my way with her." Joe growled.

"That's not happening anytime soon because she's my girlfriend." I stepped in. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Lilly looked at me shocked and I mouth the words "I'm sorry" to her.

"Then I'll just take her like I took Andrea right from your grasp." Joe smirked at me. A sharp pain welled up into my chest. He was driving a stake through my heart.

"Nick, look at me. We'll be okay." Lilly whispered into my ear. I looked up at her big blue eyes and slightly smiled. We leaned in and our lips met again in a passionate kiss.

"I will be your girlfriend if you want." She murmured into my ear. I nodded.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Jonas shouted. We all walked to the kitchen and I grabbed Lilly's hand.

"Hi. I'm Lilly. Nice to meet you." Lilly greeted my parents.

"Hey Lilly. We're glad to have you over." Mrs. Jonas said. My Dad just smiled at me with a thumbs up.

"I'm sorry about showing up unexpectedly." Lilly apologized.

"No problem." My Dad answered.

"I hope you like Nick's favorite." My Mom grinned. My eyes widened and I glanced at the bowl that my Mom was holding.

"I haven't eaten it in months!" I smiled as I reached for the bowl. I grabbed the large spoon and shoveled a big helping into my plate.

"Nick, manners." My Mom warned as I spooned a huge mouthful into my wide mouth.

"Sorry Mom." I mumbled with my mouth full. Lilly took the bowl from Kevin and spooned a portion into her plate.

"Wow. You make these better than any other I've ever eaten." Lilly commented as she forked some more into her mouth.

"She adds some stuff that makes it taste better." I answered with a big smile.

"Cool. Your one year tour is tomorrow." Lilly stated as she looked at us. Kev and I nodded enthusiastically but Joe just shrugged.

"Would you like to go on tour with the boys? Hannah is going too but we don't know if her friend Lola will be going." Dennis stated. Lilly's eyes closed briefly and then, she opened them.

"If it's okay with them, then I guess I could." She answered. Her eyes were a bit glossy at the mention of Hannah.

"Lils, let's go up to my room." I whispered. She nodded and we walked upstairs.

"You like Lola?" she asked me when she walked into the room.

"Well, I used to like Hannah but Lola is more special and outgoing and since I'm shy, I guess I liked Lola." I offered as Lilly looked around my walls.

"Nice. Not many people like her." Lilly commented quietly. She looked down at her feet.

"You kinda look like her." I told her. She looked up at me and smiled a little.

"That's because I am Lola." Lilly whispered. My jaw dropped open and she sighed.

"Hannah's your best friend?" I asked her. Lilly nodded sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"She was the one who cheated on me. You see, Hannah is really a girl named Miley Stewart. When she wears a blond wig and wears make up, she's Hannah Montana. Both are my best friends." Lilly explained to me. The door to my room flew open.

"You're Lola?!" Joe shouted with his jaw open. Tears came to Lilly's eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone." Lilly begged.

"If you give your virginity to me, I won't tell." Joe bargained. Our jaws fell open again.

"No way." Lilly commented quietly. Joe just stared at her.

"Okay then. I'm just going to tell the world then." Joe stated.

"Fine but not tonight." Lilly whispered. Joe smirked as walked out of the door. Lilly plopped down on my bed with tears falling off her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I murmured into her hair. She nodded and her tears fell down on to my bed spread. A light bulb went on.

"What if I gave you my purity ring to wear? Joe would see that you're not pure anymore." I whispered.

"Everyone would be devastated. I can't do that to you." Lilly whispered.

"He wanted to take your innocence. If you aren't innocent anymore, then he wouldn't want you." I answered.

"I'm so scared Nick." Lilly murmured as she ran a hand through my curls. I sighed and looked down at my finger. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the silver chain. I slipped the ring on the chain and hooked it over Lilly's neck.

"Here. Let's go." I whispered as I we walked out my house.

"We didn't even do it Nick." She started. I cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"I know, Lilly. I know. I'm not pushing you or anything but me or Joe?" I asked her with my brown eyes looking down at her.

"I'm only fifteen. What if I get pregnant?" She asked me.

"I'll take all the responsibility and I'll take care of you and the baby." I promised. She looked at me and nodded.

"I'd rather it was you and not Joe." She murmured. Although I've only known this girl for a few hours, she was special and I had been crushing on Lola for a few months now. After me and Hannah broke up, we were only friends. She was going out with that Jake Ryan person.

"Let's go." I whispered in her ear and I walked into Joe's room and opened his second shelf. Inside was a package of condoms. I pulled out a few and stuffed them in my jean pocket.

"Okay." Lilly muttered as she interlaced our fingers.

"Hey guy, we're going out to talk for a while. Don't wait up." I told my family as Lilly and I walked out the front door. I dropped a kiss on my Mom's head and walked out.

"Hotel right?" Lilly asked me.

"Yea. We can't do it in my house or yours and in a hotel, we'd have more privacy. You need to get the room though." I explained.

"Fans, the press, paps, I understand." Lilly replied as she kissed the tip of my nose. Her lean arms wrapped around my torso and I held her close as we walked towards Kevin's car.

"You can drive?" Lilly wondered. I nodded as I revved up the engine. I had grabbed Kevin's keys from his desk before leaving and I was also allowed to borrow his car.

"Mhm. I drive better than Joe. I'm really worried about him. He's gotten even more girl-crazy and the girls that he's around are really slutty and they take advantage of him. He had it with my girlfriend and after that, he loved it so much he just kept going. I'd never do that. It's wrong on so many levels. I can't believe he wanted to take yours." I whispered.

"Thank you Nick. Thank you so much. This has to be really hard for you and I'm really sorry. I mean, you've only known me for a few hours and you're already helping me out with your brother. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met in my life." She murmured as her mouth started nibbling on my ear. I pulled into the parking lot of a Crowne Plaza and turned off the engine. A soft moan escaped from my mouth.

"It's okay, Lils. You're special and I think I can make your first time better than my brother can. I wish our first times weren't like this but we have no choice. I still can't believe Joe would do this." I whispered as I pulled a hoodie and glasses over myself.

"Truthfully, I could never have the chance to like you because Miley always liked you and she was really possessive. I was really jealous when you started dating her. I saw you guys coming home with your arm wrapped around her and her head on your shoulder. I thought you'd never get to know me and there would never me and "us." She replied.

"There is an us. This "us" will last forever. Imma show you that tonight." I answered as I brought her face up to meet mine.

"A room for one night please." Lilly smiled. The man looked bored.

"Sorry. We don't have anymore left.' He replied.

"You don't understand. I'm pregnant and my parents just kicked me out. I don't have anywhere to stay." Lilly explained. The man looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Okay. I would never kick my daughter out though. Here's your room key. It's on the house. I'll pay it for you." the man smiled. Lilly slid him a hundred anyways.

I opened the door and led Lilly in. Then, we both locked the door.

"I'm nervous Nick." Lilly muttered.

"Hey, I'm going to guide you through it even though I have no idea what to do." I laughed. Lilly smiled a little.

"I'm so sorry I had to drag you into this. If you regret it in the morning, I'm really sorry." Lilly whispered. I lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"I'd never regret it. I think I love you Lils and you didn't drag me into this." I told her.

"We've only known each other for a few hours." Lilly whispered. I nodded. Then, I kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I flicked my cell phone off and so did she. I leaned her head back and dipped her as we kissed. A soft giggled escaped from her mouth as my mouth hit her sweet spot. I sucked on her pulse point and created a hickie.

My mouth attached itself to another part of her sweet skin as started sucking. Her long neck that was exposed by her t-shirt tasted great. It tasted like vanilla ice cream, my favorite.

"Nick." She moaned as I kissed down to her collarbone. Her tiny hands started unbuttoning the buttons on my shirt. My shirt fell to the floor and her hands explored my hard muscles. I pulled her top off and threw it to the ground.

"Oh my god, Lilly." I groaned as she started nipping my neck softly. My hands cupped her full breasts and a loud moan erupted from her sensual lips. I reached behind her smooth back and tried to unbuckle her bra.

"I'll help." She giggled as she turned off the lights and reached behind her back and unbuckled the clasp easily. Her breasts bounced out and I looked at them in awe. They were perfectly shaped and full.

"What's wrong?" She asked me with a worried look.

"Nothing. They're perfect, just like you are." I replied as I lowered my head and wrapped my mouth around a nipple. Lilly fell back to the pillows and her jaw dropped open as she produced moans of pleasure.

"Nick. I need you so badly." She whimpered as I kept sucking and kneading with my mouth and hands. Her hands fumbled with my belt buckle and she unclasped it. My mouth kissed back to hers and I dropped feather light butterfly kisses around her face. Her hands slid my pants down and my erection popped out creating a tent in my boxers. I pulled down her shorts to reveal her extremely wet underwear. She flipped us around so she was straddling me. Her body draped across mine as she planted wet kisses started from my ear all the way down to my lower stomach where she used her teeth to pull down my boxers. I kicked them off quickly.

"Lilly." I moaned as her mouth lowered against my erection. Her full mouth wrapped around me, taking me in fully.

"Does that feel good?" She asked me when she pulled back.

"It feels amazing." I replied. In a flash, her mouth was back on me. She pressed a loud kiss on my tip and she slid her body back up mine. Her sweaty forehead rested against mine. I flipped us around so I was back on top and I kissed her. Her hands got tangled in my curls and I had a hand on her waist while the other was on her shoulder. As our mouths meshed as one, the hand on her waist traveled lower and tugged down the red lace material.

"Nick." She whimpered loudly as I lowered my mouth against her and gave it a light lick. I had read a book about how to do this and obviously, my brain was kicking in. As I licked her even more, I found my mouth full of her juice. I kissed her and wrapped my mouth around her breast again.

"Ready?" I asked her as I got out a condom.

"Yea." She replied as she took the condom from me and rolled it on my erection that was now as hard as a rock. She took a deep breath, looked right into my eyes and I positioned myself at her opening.

"Relax, baby." I whispered as my mouth lowered on her. I pushed in at the same time and felt her shudder. She gasped as I pulled out.

"Oh my god." She moaned after two thrusts. Sensations of all sorts ran through my body and she kissed my heaving shoulder. I met her mouth again but this time, we both pulled back as feelings spread through our bodies. I felt my tip hit the end of her tunnel. She threw her head back when I noticed how beautiful she looked. Moonlight soaked through the curtains giving her body a blue look. It made her look like a perfect goddess. She arched her self to me backing our chests rub against each other.

"Right their." She murmured as I hit the perfect spot. Her mouth dropped open as her eyes rolled backwards with pure pleasure. I felt myself going to climax in seconds.

"I'm gonna come." I whispered her ear.

"Me too." She whispered. I came first and as my semen filled the condom, it sent her over the edge. She trembled and screamed out in pleasure as she came. Our bodies went limp as I removed myself from her and threw out the condom. I fell into the covers next to her. She had removed the first two layers because of her stains.

"Lilly, you were perfect." I whispered.

"You really knew what you were doing, Nick. Have you been reading those books again?" She asked me with a tired smile. Sweat dotted her entire body.

"Don't tell me you haven't." I answered. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Truce." She yawned as she kissed my shoulder again.

"That was the perfect first time for me." I told her.

"Me too. It didn't hurt that much but it was definitely amazing." She replied.

"I agree. Now, get some sleep, Baby. We have a tour tomorrow." I told her. A soft giggle escaped from her mouth. I looked at her. She was laying next to me with my purity ring glistening around her neck. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her arm went around my neck bringing me closer. I felt her body against mine and slowly, we both drifted to sleep.

Next Morning

My dark brown eyes opened and I yawned. It was 7:30. Lilly was next to me with her head in the crook of my neck. Our legs were interlaced together and I felt myself go hard again.

"Nick." She whispered as her beautiful blue eyes opened.

"Hello Beautiful. How's it goin?" I sang to her.

"Morning gorgeous. I'm doin fine. How about you?" She sang back.

"Better now that you're kissing me." I replied as she kissed my chin. She giggled again with a huge smile.

"We should probably go." She told me. I nodded.

"Okay." I smiled back. She got out of the covers and covered herself.

"Beautiful, I kissed every inch of you last night." I laughed. She blushed as she uncovered herself and grabbed her bra. I watched as she slid her bra on her smooth shoulders and clasped the back on. Then, she put on her t-shirt and grabbed her underwear.

"You get up too. We have a tour to go on." She laughed. I flipped out the covers and got out.

"I was burnin up with you last night." I grinned as I tugged on my boxers and shirt with a big smile across my face.

"Me too." She replied as she bounced on the bed and right into my waiting arms.

"Do you feel okay?" I asked her.

"I feel like I just finished horseback riding, skate boarding and swimming all in one hour." She replied.

"Poor, Baby." I whispered in her ear and I pulled my jeans up and buckled them.

"Okay. Now, let's go." She smiled as she handed me my hoodie.

"Crap. It's late. Our tour bus gets to my house at 9:00." I muttered. I slid the hoodie on and ran for the elevator. I went in and ran across the lobby to Kevin's car. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove a few miles back to my house. As we got out of the car, Lilly grabbed my hand and we ran towards my house. I unlocked the door to find my entire family, including Joe, sitting at the breakfast table eating pancakes.

"Hey everyone." I smiled. My Mom smiled back at me.

"Hello Nick. Where were you last night?" She asked me.

"With Lilly." I replied as I held her close to me. I watched as Joe's face darkened at our interlaced hands.

"Mom, Lilly needs to go grab her stuff." I smiled.

"No need. Her stuff is already here. Her mom brought it over." My Dad replied for my mom. I smiled at the blond next to me and kissed her forehead.

"Will they be mad at us?" Lilly asked me.

"They won't. They'll understand once we explain everything to them." I replied.

"Why don't you two come in and have some pancakes?" My Mom offered. I held Lilly's hand and we walked to the table. I sat down in my seat and Lilly sat between me and Joe. I grabbed my glass of orange juice with my left hand, where my ring was, and my parents saw.

"Nicholas." My Mom gasped.

Oooo. What's Nick's gonna do now?? Read my second chapter and see. I know it's kinda far fetched. Okay okay. I take that back. It's really far fetched but Nick is really caring and he might really feel something deep for her. You never know. I hope you liked this chapter. Lemme know. That tiny blue button won't hurt you.

Luv ya!

lurvejoe4eva


	2. IMPORTANT PLZ READ

Hey readers

Hey readers. Look. I already had another chapter written but since I barely have anyone reviewing. I'm guessing no one wants read my stories. I'm really sorry if you think they're boring or stupid or anything. This is why I need your honest opinion. If you want me to keep this story, tell me. If I can't get at least 10 people saying they want me to continue, I'm sorry but this story is a no go. I can't only write for one person or two. It doesn't work like that. I'm giving this story two more days to get at least 10 reviews. I mean, I love writing but if no one's reading, theirs no point. I mean, this is just getting ridiculous. I get people adding me to favorites or alerts but no one reviews. So, I'm putting my final word out. At least 10 reviews by different people in 2 days. That's not too hard right? For those of you that have actually always reviewed, snowstardreams, I'm really sorry. I might just drop of fanfiction all together. It's not as good as it was and I must say. Getting one review after posting for 3 hours, it's really sad. It puts down on the author. So, I'm just saying that if I don't get 10 reviews, it's over.

I really didn't want to have to end like this but it's like a dead end. I have my own boyfriend and my social life to take care of. I love writing but no one reads it and reviews on what they thought of my chapter. Review for any story you want.

Thanks for reading this Authors Note. It might be the last.

lurvejoe4eva


	3. I'll Show you what Good is

"Yes

"Yes." I replied. Joe's jaw dropped open and Kevin's eyes widened.

"Who was she?" My Dad asked with his jaw tight. Lilly pulled out my purity ring on a chain. It glistened in the light and everyone was shocked.

"Why, Nick? You've only known her for a few hours." My Mom wondered.

"Someone close to us found out her most important secret and threatened to tell everyone if she didn't lose her virginity to him. I found out that I really cared about her and she really cares about me. It was out of love." I answered

"Wow. Did you two like it though? I mean, it was out of love. It has to be special." My Dad glared at Joe.

"Yea. It was amazing." We both answered at the same time with smiles.

"We're not mad. We're a bit upset that you didn't keep your vow but it was really sweet for you to do it for love and to help Lilly. Lilly, I assume Nick was your first." My Mom smiled. Lilly nodded with a slight blush.

"I shouldn't wear this anymore." She grinned as she took off her own ring and handed it to me. I pulled off my dog tag and slid her ring on my tag. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Although I hated PDA and so did she, we weren't complaining. Around us, we heard my parents and Kevin awing.

"Ew!" A younger voice commented with a snicker. We pulled apart to see Frankie awake.

"Hey man." I grinned as we clapped hands. I pulled him on to my lap and he smiled at Lilly.

"You're pretty." He smiled. He hopped off my leg and ran out our back door.

"Thank you." Lilly giggled. He returned a few minutes later and grabbed Kevin's arm along with a scissor.

"Here. These are for you." Frankie smiled as he held out four roses with their thorns clipped off along with marigolds.

"Wow. They're gorgeous. Thanks again." Lilly smiled as she kissed his forehead.

"You're very welcome, Gorgeous." He replied as he bent down and kissed her hand. Lilly was holding back giggles as she watched my younger brother.

"You are the sweetest thing ever." She commented as she kissed his cheek. He blushed as smiled at her.

"The bus is coming in forty minutes. Why don't you two go shower?" my mom suggested. My eye brows raised at Lilly.

"Not together. Nick, in Kevin's shower. Lilly, you can go into Nick's. They're right next to each other." My Dad laughed. We started up and in ten minutes, I emerged and knocked on my own shower door. The door opened and Lilly was wrapped in a towel.

"I think my Mom brought some stuff and it's in your room." She smiled. We walked into my room and in a clear bag was Lilly's stuff.

"You can change in my closet." I told her. She pulled open my closet door and stepped into my walk-in closet. She came out a few minutes later wearing a pair of my older, smaller jeans that fit her perfectly. She wore a one of my old orange graphic tees along with her own black ballet flats. In a word, she looked stunning.

"Someone looks hot." A voice commented from my doorway. Joe leaned against my doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"Get lost." I snarled angrily at my older brother. Lilly dried her hair with a towel and combed through it.

"Nick." She whispered as she pulled me back down on my bed. Our lips attacked each others and I slid a hand under her slightly too big shirt and cupped her breast. Her hand was tracing my six-pack underneath my own shirt.

"You two are disgusting." Joe shouted. We pulled apart just in time to see a pained look cross his face. Lilly and I looked at each other and we started kissing lightly again dropping light kisses on each other when we heard someone clearing their throat. We jumped apart to see my Mom with a smile.

"We're leaving." My Mom smiled. I took Lilly's hand in mine and we walked out of my house. As soon as we walked out of our house, Lilly dipped her head so that only her hair was showing and no other part of her was. I led her to the bus and we made it on.

"Nick!" Hannah shouted as she bounded to us. Her skinny arms hugged me. When she pulled back, she smiled at me.

"Hey Hannah." I smiled back.

"Who's your friend?" Hannah asked me. Then, her jaw dropped open when Lilly raised her head. My purity ring had found its way out of her shirt and it was glistening brightly on the shirt.

"Her name's Lilly." I replied.

"Lilly, how could you?" Hannah gasped as she pointed to my ring around Lilly's neck.

"How could I what?" Lilly wondered.

"Is this just to get back at me for Jake?" Hannah shouted.

"NO! I really like him! I love him, Miles." Lilly replied.

"Don't "miles" me!" Hannah shouted.

"Miles?" I wondered as if I had no idea what she was talking about. Lilly shot me a thankful smile. She explained everything to me and I nodded in understanding.

"Nick, I wanna get back together with you." Miley told me as she reached out to touch my cheek. I pulled away from her touch as I pulled Lilly in closer.

"Miley…" I started. She touched an index finger to my lips.

"Everything will be better once you kiss me. Just kiss me, please Nick." She whispered as she looked at my yearningly.

"Miley, I'm with Lilly and I really care about her." I told her.

"That's what Jake said but he realized that he didn't care about her. He cared about me but I want you Nick." She whined. It had sounded so sexy coming from Lilly but from Miley, it was just plain wrong.

"But I don't want you." I replied coldly with an icy look frosting up my eyes. Lilly's head was on my shoulder and I had an arm around her waist.

"Hannah Montana. Gorgeously tight shirt. It really shows off your curves." Joe snickered as his brown eyes skimmed over her body. A huge smile lit up on Miley's face.

"Thank you, Joseph. Why don't you show me the effect I have on you." She flirted back. He smirked at us as he walked over to her and kissed her mouth lightly.

"Watch and learn." He hissed as he walked past us with Miley draped across him. He led her to our sofa and they started making out heavily. He lifted her shirt up and pulled if off. I grabbed Lilly's arm and we started for the backroom, where there were two beds. We heard loud moans coming from the front.

"Hey guys." Kevin smiled as we walked through the doorway. Our guitars were already strapped on to the hooks in the walls.

"Hey bro." I replied with a smile.

"Is Joe doing Hannah Montana already?" Kevin asked us. Lilly looked down at her shoes uncomfortably.

"Oh my god Joe. We can't do it here. Everyone will see." Miley protested.

"Come on Sweetie. How about the back room?" Joe offered.

"Perfect." Miley replied. It was too late to go through the door since they were coming in. We all ran into the closet and closed the sliding doors. We heard giggles and we all peered through the crack. Joe came in with Miley in his arms. He immediately pulled off her bra and underwear. I quickly pulled my head back and buried it in Lilly's hair. I felt her chest moving up and down as she took breaths. I decided to have some fun with Lilly. My lips started planting wet kisses on her neck and her throat let out a strangled moan.

"They'll hear us." She whispered in my ear.

"Nick-" Kevin started.

"You're so fucking tight." Joe moaned loudly from the room.

"You're so big but you feel great." Miley shouted. We heard slapping noises and I nearly vomited.

"Fuck." Joe shouted.

"FASTER!" Miley screamed. The slapping noises got even louder.

"Are we gonna have to hear this everyday?" I asked Kevin.

"I really hope not or I will have to puke everyday." I replied softly.

"Joe! Are you just gonna leave me like this?" We heard Miley whine. We all looked through the crack to see Miley under the bed sheets with Joe pulling up his pants.

"Miley, you know I only fuck. After I fuck, I leave." He smirked as he lowered himself down on her again and kiss her chest.

"Again, Joe. Please. I want you so badly." Miley whined again. Lilly made quiet gagging noises.

"Fine." Joe sighed. We went back to the walls and sat down. I plopped down on the closet wall and Lilly sat in my lap. I turned her head around slightly and kissed her lightly. Her eyes shined at me from the dim light and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Great. Now, I have to watch both my brothers do it." He muttered. Lilly's arms were around my neck and I pulled her closer and we started kissing. It turned into a make out session which then ended up in me trying to tug of her shirt.

"JOE!" We heard Miley scream. We jumped apart to leaned out the crack. Miley was in her jeans and shirt again and glaring at Joe.

"What?" He wondered rubbing his neck.

"You didn't use a condom the second time!" Miley shouted.

"You're on birth control." Joe yawned.

"You came inside of me! I could be pregnant. Besides, birth control doesn't always work!" She shouted.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it better that way." Joe snickered.

"Well…" Miley trailed off. Joe walked out of the room with her tagging along. We walked out of the closet and sat on the unused bed. It smelled horrible in the back room. We walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Then, we walked out of the bathroom and right into the kitchen.

"Hey." Miley smiled at us.

"Hi." We replied shortly.

"Where were you guys?" She wondered as she drank some water.

"We were talking in the other bedroom." Kevin replied.

"And trying not to throw up." I added.

"You should try Joseph, Lillian. I bet that he's better than Nick." Miley smirked as she ran a hand down my chest. Lilly glared at Miley. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the other bedroom.

"Have you ever tried him? No. I didn't think so. You know, when one doesn't have her facts straight, one can't argue with another." Lilly replied sweetly.

"I cannot believe that bitch! What does she think I am? Some girl that hooks up with any guy around me?" Lilly shouted angrily. Her cheeks were flushed as her mouth was slightly apart. Her chest was rising and falling slightly faster.

"Yeah. Pretty much." A voice came from the doorway. There he was, my brother. He was leaning on the doorway with his signature smirk.

"Butt out Joe!" Lilly shouted as her eyes flashed angrily.

"Why should I? You didn't let me get your innocence. I'm doing you a really big favor by not telling everyone your secret." He smirked.

"It's Hannah's secret! Not mine!" She screamed as she backed on the bed. Joe walked over to her until they were nose to nose.

"You know you want me." He whispered. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back until we were nose to nose.

"Don't you ever try with her." I snarled roughly.

"Andrea gave in. Lilly's no different." Joe snickered. An iron fist tightened over my heart again and I visibly winced from the pain.

"Just leave me alone!" Lilly shouted with tears around the corner of her eyes. I glanced over at her.

"Why?" Joe asked her.

"Nick's the best thing that's ever happened to me! I don't wanna lose him! Of course, you wouldn't know since you've never had a steady girlfriend." Lilly replied sarcastically shouting the last part.

"AJ was my girlfriend." Joe murmured.

"Why did she leave you Joe? Why did everyone closest to you turn against you? Why isn't your band as popular as it was a year ago? Why do you get home late in the morning every night? Have you ever thought about how people that actually love you feel? Every time you get home wasted and completely out of your mind, who's always there for you? Who's the one that got a knife driven through his heart when he saw his girlfriend in bed with you? Remember a year ago when you guys wrote "Video Girl?" Well, guess what? You're a victim of many video girls now." Lilly yelled at him. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked really angry.

Joe looked completely shocked as he stared at the open mouth blond girl in front of him.

"I can't help it. Girls never objected." Was all he said.

"So it was okay that you were pressuring me to give my virginity to you? So it was okay for you to get on this bus and make your brothers and his girlfriend listen to you have sex? Is that even why you're being a popstar? Are you in for the good stuff and the flirting and the girls, Joe?" Lilly asked with her bright blue eyes darker that usual.

"I needed it. You were the only girl there that I could actually do." He smirked. Lilly walked right up to him and slapped him, hard. He stared at her in awe.

"Is that what you think girls are for?" Lilly wondered.

"Yeah. Pretty much." He replied.

"Well, hotshot, you're wrong. We have feelings and you're a manwhore!" She screamed angrily.

"I am not!" He shouted back.

"They why are you looking at my chest right now?" She challenged.

"I am not." He replied looking at his feet.

"Why do you stay out until three in the morning every night and fuck any girl that's willing to do it with you? Why didn't you practice with your brothers? Why did you just do it with Miley as soon as we got on this bus?" Lilly screamed at him.

"Joey." Miley grinned as she wrapped her arms around him. He angrily smashed his mouth on hers.

"Ow. Joe, that hurts. She complained as she pulled back.

"I don't care." He replied as he started to pull of her clothes. I pushed Joe and Miley out of the room and locked the door. Lilly was propped up on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Hey." I whispered as I took her in my arms.

"I cannot even believe you two are related." Lilly sighed as rubbed her temples. I smiled at her gently.

"You like me better right?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She replied. I attached my mouth to hers and got lost in a very sweet kiss.

"Joe!" We heard Miley screaming again. Then, more slapping noises. Lilly pulled back, grabbed a trashcan and literally threw up.

"We need another bus." She murmured as more sickening noises came through the door. I flipped out my cell phone and called my Dad.

"Hey Dad, can we switch buses with you and Mom? Joe's making Kevin, Lilly and I puking. Since you're here, it might be a bit better." I wondered.

"We'll switch at the next stop." My Dad replied.

"Thanks Dad." I grinned as I flipped close my cell phone.

"Shit, Joeeeeee!" Miley screamed again. Lilly looked green.

"Shout my name like you need me." We heard Joe whisper loudly. Miley did what he asked and more screams. I covered my head with a pillow. Finally, after two hours of listening to sex, we stopped. Lilly and I barged out of the room with our luggage and walked into the cool morning air.

"You're a lifesaver." I told my Mom. Joe walked out with his hair, wet and matted down.

"Are we leaving?" Joe wondered.

"You aren't. We are. We can't take it anymore." Lilly huffed as she started walking towards the bus behind us. Kevin followed her with his suitcases and I threw my older brother a glare before following them.

Lilly POV

I was sitting on my bunk with a smile across my face. Nick was lying asleep next to me. I held my ipod in one hand and a pen in another.

"Hey Lils, you wanna grab a bite?" Kevin asked me with a brotherly smile.

"Sure." I replied as I removed Nick's arm from my waist. His brown eyes opened.

"What's goin on?" He yawned.

"Nothing, pretty boy. Go back to sleep. Kevin's gonna make us some food." I grinned as I ran a hand through his curls.

"Kev, can you make me some cereal?" Nick requested. Kevin nodded as he started for the kitchen door. The door swung shut after him and I laid back down next to Nick.

"Who else's gonna join this tour?" I asked Nick.

"Aly and AJ." Nick replied with a smug look.

"You didn't." I giggled with huge eyes.

"Well, I did. Their manager contacted us and asked. Dad said okay." He replied as he pulled my head in to meet his. Just as our lips were about to touch, Kevin walked in with two bowls of Captain Crunch Cereal.

"Please don't tell me that you two will be going at it like Joe." Kevin muttered as he handed us our cereal. He had his own bowl in his hands as he sat across from us.

"We have more self control than that." I replied as I set my bowl down along with Nick. Our heads moved closer until our foreheads met. Then, our lips touched ever so softly.

"Yeah. That's exactly why you two are kissing." Kevin snorted sarcastically. I pulled back and started eating cereal again.

"I can't help it." I giggled as I looked over at Nick who was scarfing his cereal.

"What? I love cereal." Nick whined as he shoved another spoonful in his mouth. I giggled at this as took a bite.

"Guys, we're gonna stop at our first concert in about an hour. That's where we will meet Aly and AJ." My Dad's voice came through the intercom.

"I'll take your bowls." Kevin offered as he held out a hand towards us.

"You made the cereal. I'll go wash the dishes." I replied as I plucked the bowls out of their hands. I walked out of the room and over to the kitchen. I opened the door and to my surprise, I saw Joe standing in front of the sink.

"Lilly." He whispered. His brown eyes were full of desire and lust.

"Joe? What are you doing here?" I wondered.

"Don't talk. Please." He whispered as he crashed our mouths together. I gasped and he stuck his tongue in. My back was against the sink and his hands were everywhere.

"Stop. Please." I muttered as his mouth started tracing red hot kisses down my neck. He pulled off my shirt with me protesting.

"Lilly, I liked you the day I saw you." He murmured as he unclipped my bra with expert hands. My breasts fell out and he started sucking on them. My head was thrown back and my breathes were very shaky. He pushed us out of the kitchen and into another empty room. He locked the door and pushed me on to the bed after taking off my jeans.

"Joe." I moaned softly as he gave my clitoris a violent lick. He lacked the passion and love that Nick had but he was an expert at it.

"Stop." I moaned loudly as I tried pushing his head away. His tongue traveled upward hurriedly as his mouth wrapped itself around my nipple again.

"I can't." He whispered back.

"I can't cheat on Nick." I moaned quietly. Nick. Fuck. What was I doing?

"Get off of me!" I shouted quietly as I yanked my body away from him. I slid my bra back on along with Nick's shirt. He buckled up his jeans and put on his shirt.

"No. You took advantage of me. You knew I couldn't resist. You let me get carried away." I whispered as a tear came out of my eye.

"Lilly-" He started.

"No. I can't believe I did this with you." I sobbed as I pulled on my bra and shirt along with my jeans. I ran a hand through my hair as I let out a sigh.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe I went that far with you." I groaned as I walked out of the room. I ran back to the room where Nick was to find him asleep. I climbed back next to him and stared as his perfectly chiseled features. A tear rolled out of my eye and dropped on his cheek. His eyes opened lightly and his face lit up in a smile.

"Hey Lilly. Why are you crying?" he asked me with a concerned look now.

"Nick, I need to tell you something." I whispered. Nick sat up with me and looked me in the eyes.

"Okay." I replied.

"I went into the kitchen and Joe was leaning against the sink. I placed the dishes down and he started kissing me. It kinda ended up in him locking us in a bedroom and pulling my clothes off. I stopped him though. I stopped him before it went too far." I sobbed.

"How far?" Nick asked me.

"He was licking me." I muttered really softly.

"Why didn't you push him off before? Do you like him? Did you want him?" Nick asked me with his voice breaking at the last few words.

"I tried but my hormones were taking over. I really tried Nick. I don't want him. I want you." I answered.

"You went that far with him." Nick stated blankly.

"Unfortunately, yes." I replied.

"Did you think he was good?" Nick asked me coldly.

"I…" I trailed off.

"Did you?" Nick asked me again.

"He was more experienced." I replied. Nick looked me straight in the eyes. He hopped off the bunk and slammed the door closed. He locked it and walked back to me.

"I'll show you what good is." He murmured sexily in my ear. His hot breath against my ear made my quiver. He started sucking on my neck creating hickies along the way.

"Okay." I whispered.

"You're mine, Lilly. And I'm gonna mark you mine." He whispered in my ear again and my back touched the mattress. He pulled off my jeans and shirt. Our kisses were full of lust, passion, want, yearning, desire, love and more passion. He had everything Joe lacked and that was enough to make any girl spin.

"I want you more than anything." I shouted as he uncapped my bra. I pulled his jeans down and his shirt off. He slid off his boxers while I slid off my panties. I was on birth control and he knew. He didn't bother putting on a condom as he slid in me. A loud shriek erupted from my throat as he pumped in and out. His mouth wrapped around my breast and he started sucking. Hickies were all over me but I didn't care. I pulled his head closer as I arched my back to him. I placed two hickies on his neck along with another one on his shoulder.

"Fuck." He screamed as he hit my perfect spot.

"Nick!" I screamed as he shouted my name. He threw me over the edge as he exploded inside of me. White cum was dripping out of me and Nick extracted himself.

"That was even better than last night." He whispered.

"Perfect. I thought I had escaped this when we got a new bus. Now, it's them too." Kevin groaned.

"They were even worse than you and Miley, Joe." Kevin sighed. Joe was still on the bus. Nick's hand traced my hickies.

"I marked you." He whispered.

"Yea. You did. I marked you too." I replied.

"Open up guys!" Kevin shouted. I quickly hopped off the bed and slid on my clothes. Nick turned me around and looked me in the eye.

"Am I better than Joe?" He asked me with a smile on his face. I pressed my mouth against his with a smile.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He answered with an eye brow cocked.

"Okay. Then my answer is a definite yes." I giggled. He grinned with victory as we opened the door.

"I don't know what's worse. You and Lilly or Joe and Miley." Kevin stated.

"I think you know who's better." Joe smirked.

"Nick." I replied as I linked my arms around his neck and pressed my cheek against his. Joe's face darkened.

"You didn't let me go that far." Joe protested.

"And I never will." I finished for him.

"You will Lillian. You will." Joe smirked again before walking off the bus.

Okay readers and reviewers. Although I got 9 reviews, I read my last review and it was a really amazing review. It was actually because of that review that I kept writing. And for the reviewer that said something about this being my first story, actually this is like my 6th or something like that. Go check out my other stories though. I'm starting another chapter of Three Lives and Two Guys so it'll be up soon. It'd be really nice if you guys would just press that tiny button and write one word or two. That little square won't hurt you. I promise. I hope you liked this chapter!!

lurvejoe4ever


	4. Two Guys

Joe's POV

Joe's POV

I sighed as I walked into the concert hall. My jaw dropped open when I saw a blond girl laughing with a blond guy. It was AJ and she was talking to Jesse Macarney. She giggled a little as she tossed her wavy hair behind her shoulder. I could almost smell the fruity scent of her shampoo.

"Jess, I never knew you could be so funny." She complimented as she pushed some of his hair away from his eyes.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He replied with a smile.

"Stop flirting with the boy and help me set up!" Aly shouted from backstage.

"Sorry about that. My sister's just very impatient." AJ apologized as she turned around and ran up the stage. I followed her up and as soon as I got on the stage, I saw her bent down picking up some speakers.

"JJ." I whispered. A speaker tumbled out of her hand as she turned around. Her big green eyes locked on my brown ones and she blinked.

"J." She replied automatically. I watched as a tear fell out of her eye. She took a breath as she wiped the tear away.

"JJ, I'm sorry." I whispered as I reached for her hand. My fingers came in contact with her soft skin. She pulled back as if I'd hurt her.

"Don't touch me." She hissed as another tear found its way out of her eye.

"JJ, I'm sorry." I whispered again.

"I bet that's what you told Nick too." She scoffed as she blew her bangs away from her smooth face.

"I know it looked bad." I explained.

"You were naked and in bed with her. That used condom was right their by my foot. Don't lie to me Joseph." She argued as more tears fell out of her eyes.

"It didn't mean anything. I was in love with you." I explained.

"I don't know you anymore, Joe. If you were so in love with me, how could you break my heart like that? How could you do it with Andrea? How could you?" She asked again. Her voice cracked.

"Me and you got into a fight just before. Andrie and Nick got into a fight. We needed comfort and she found me and I found her." I answered.

"You never thought about how I would feel or how Nick would feel." AJ stated.

"Nick." Lilly giggled. AJ whipped around and saw Nick whispering and nibbling on Lilly's ear.

"Nick!" AJ grinned. Lilly pulled away from him with a smile as she watched AJ hug him.

"AJ." He smiled as he hugged her back.

"Wow. Who's she?" AJ asked Nick looking at Lilly with a smile.

"She's my girlfriend." Nick replied as he slid his arm around Lilly. My heart clenched at the sight. AJ smiled at her.

"Hey. I'm AJ. You are so lucky you have the heart throb out of all the Jonas Brothers." AJ grinned as she hugged Lilly.

"I'm Lilly and I know. He's so sweet isn't he." Lilly replied as she returned the hug.

"Don't forget how hot and sensitive I am." Nick piped in. Both girl rolled their eyes.

"Hey Aly." We heard Kevin greet as he kissed her cheek.

"Kev. I missed you." She grinned.

"Kevin! Where's my hug? Forget about your sister already?" AJ wondered. I watched as Kevin hugged her tightly.

"Nope. She's right here." He grinned.

"Howdie." Miley grinned as she came in her Hannah Costume. She walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my neck, pulling me down to meet her mouth.

"Hannah Montana. If it isn't the legendary slut." AJ smirked.

"You're just jealous that I got your guy." Miley bragged as he shoved my head into her chest. Everyone looked disgusted as I kissed her low cut top.

"They're disgusting." Aly commented.

"Janitor's closet." Miley grinned as she led me away from the rest of the group.

"We have a concert." I protested as she tugged down my jeans.

"It can be quick. That's why I wear skirts with no underpants." She replied as she tugged down my boxers. Her nimble fingers pushed a condom on me and she lowered her on me. She was warm and inviting but I pulled out.

"No. I've already disappointed my brothers. I can't." I apologized. Her mouth silenced my protests. She licked her lips as she took me in fully. She knew that would make me cave but I couldn't.

"Relax." She smiled as she tried to stick me in again but I buttoned up my jeans.

"I have a concert." I explained to her as I walked out. Lilly was picking up some props that we would need. I watched as her lean arms stretched out to pick up something. Her shirt slid up her smooth skin and a bit of golden skin showed. Nick walked over to her and hugged her from behind. She giggled as she turned around in his arms and kissed him lightly.

"You tease." My brother groaned as she pulled on his lower lip. My heart tightened as she smiled up at him.

"You know you like it." She whispered seductively as she placed light kisses down his chin.

"I do. And I know that you like this too." He replied with a smirked as he ran his hands up and down her sides as he sucked on her neck. She threw her head back as he smiled.

"Get your hands off of your girlfriend, Nicholas and go get changed. Lilly, they want you in the make up room." Kevin smiled. Lilly pulled away and walked towards the make up room. I followed her in.

"I don't have much work to do with this gorgeous face." Joan smiled as she examined Lilly's face.

"Thanks." Lilly blushed.

"You have a hickie right under your ear though. I wonder who gave you it. I hope it wasn't Joseph." Joan smirked.

"One could only dream. It was Nick." I smiled cockily as I sauntered in. Joan started powdering at Lilly's neck.

"Why do I need make up?" Lilly wondered.

"That's what Mr. Jonas told me to do." Joan replied.

"Oh." Lilly grinned.

"Perfect. Before I work on you anymore, I need to pick out an outfit." Mary smiled as she held up a few outfits to Lilly. She handed Lilly a aqua colored shirtdress. Lilly took it and walked into the dressing room. Joan turned around and Mary walked away. I slid into a dressing room next to Lilly's and slithered into hers. Her back was to me and she had already pulled off her clothes leaving her bra and underwear.

"Shh." I whispered as my arms enclosed her from behind. My mouth attacked hers but she pulled away.

"You're not Nick." She murmured angrily as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Uncross those arms, Sweetie. I wanna see those goodies." I whispered in her ear as I bit on it lightly. A moan escaped from her pink mouth. I uncrossed her arms and unclasped her bra.

"Please, Joe. No. I can't do this to Nick." She whispered as I started sucking on her nipples.

"Relax, Beautiful. I'll do all the work." I whispered as I unbuckled my jeans.

"No. I can't do this to Nick. Please, Joe, stop." She muttered as she tried to push me away. My arms enclosed around her, pushing her to the wall. My mouth was against hers as I kept her quiet. My hands were on her waist rubbing in circles like Nick had.

"No, stop. Please. Only Nick does that to me." She whispered she tried pushing me away again. That was when I slid in. Her wet insides welcomed me as I moaned softly. She was so much tighter than Hannah and it felt so good.

"Don't you like this?" I asked her. Her gaze on me was unforgiving and cold.

"No. I can't believe this." She shouted. I covered her mouth and took a deep breathe. Her hands pulled me out of her and she shoved me back, hard. My back hit the door.

"Lilly, are you okay?" We heard Nick's concerned voice. Tears were streaming out of her eyes as she opened the door, naked and jumped into his arms. I tugged my boxers up as I watched Nick running his hands through her hair while keeping her body unexposed. His brown eyes met my guilty ones.

"Nick. I can explain." I started.

"She wasn't willing to give it to you, Joe. She different. She's not Andrea. She's not all those other girls. She doesn't want you." Nick hissed angrily as he snatched Lilly clothes off the chair.

Nick's POV

I was so angry at my brother. Lilly was in our hotel washing herself furiously. The concert was just over and Lilly jumped into the shower. I heard her quiet sobs as the water beat down harshly. I knocked on the door and walked in. The water turned off and Lilly stepped out. Her eyes widened as she saw me.

"Sorry." I apologized as I turned around.

"It's okay. I just didn't hear you knock." She sniffled.

"Do you want to grab a bite?" I asked her.

"Sure." She replied as she grabbed my arm. She was dressing in a tank top with shorts. Her wet hair was up in a pony tail.

"I want to know what happened." I told her as we sat down on the bed.

"Okay. I'll tell you what happened. Mary handed me my outfit and I walked into a changing room to change. Joe just came in through the opening at the bottom while I was in my bra and underpants. I didn't notice until he had his hands on me. He told me to be quiet. He started kissing me and I tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge. He was talking to me and I was telling him to stop when he just pushed in. I didn't realize until he moaned and I felt him inside. It was disgusting. He didn't even love me. It was numb and filled with want and hormones but there was no love. Sex without love is meaningless." she sighed.

"I feel totally angry with him and I know you feel kinda used. I'm just worried. So many girls just end up liking him. I mean, what if you liked it without knowing? What if you have a craving and think that he can satisfy it?" I rambled.

"Like you said, I'm different. I didn't like it at all. If I had a craving, I would have you. I wouldn't need him. I never need him. All I need it you and your love for me." She told me as she pushed me back on the bed.

"Do you have that craving now?" I asked her with a glint in my eye.

"Yeah. Do I need Joe to fix it? No. Why? Because I have the love of my life right in front of me. He's hot, sexy, sweet, sensitive, cute, smart and incredibly sexy." She whispered in my ear.

"I'll be glad to fix it, my very sexy girlfriend." I replied with a smirk as I pulled off her tank top to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. She tugged off my top along with my boxers.

"You seem to have a problem too." She giggled as I shook off her shorts.

"Can you fix it?" I asked her.

"Of course." She replied. I kissed her deeply and she responded. I continued kissing her down to her collarbone with a smile. She flipped us over. I felt her wetness dripping on me as she started lowering herself over my rod. Her warm and very wet opening lowered itself on to me. She was ready to draw me out when-

"Open the door!" Kevin shouted. Lilly gasped as she grabbed the blankets and flipped it over us. I pulled on my boxers and walked over to the door.

"What do you want?" I asked Kevin. Kevin stepped in with a pizza box. He walked two steps before he looked down and saw Lilly's shorts by his foot.

"Why does Lilly have her shorts by the door?" Kevin wondered. A few feet away was my shirt. He walked another few feet as was met by a sleeping Lilly. By his foot was on her top.

"Lilly, you can stop faking now." Kevin snorted. Lilly's eyes opened as she looked at Kevin.

"Me and Nick were just getting ready to sleep." She began nervously.

"Really? The sleep where you two moan loudly or the one where you get your rest?" He asked her.

"Just sleep." She replied simply as she pulled the covers up higher.

"Is that why Nick has a tent in his boxers and he's wincing every few steps? Imma leave you guys alone. Go finish whatever you were doing." He smirked as he walked back out.

"Wow. Embarrassing." I blushed.

"No kidding." Lilly replied as she smoothed back her hair.

"Where were we?" I asked her as I slipped in next to her. That was how our night started.

Lilly's POV

Sunlight streaked through the windows as I blinked. A peaceful Nick was sleeping next to her. His curls were matted down on his forehead. I could still remember how good it felt when he was deep inside of me. The thought of it almost made me moan in pleasure. His arms were tightly wrapped around my bare waist as I slipped my head back on his neck.

"Lilly, I love you." he murmured as his chocolaty eyes opened. He had told me that last night, meaning it completely.

"I love you too." I whispered back as I kissed him lightly. I felt pretty sore but it was a good kind of soreness.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me." He requested.

"Promise. Promise me?" I wondered.

"Promise, Beautiful. I promise." He replied as he brought my finger tips up to his mouth and kissed lightly.

"Shut up!" AJ screamed from outside.

"No!" Joe roared back.

"It hurt, Joseph! It hurt! To walk in and see you with her! To show Nick the picture of you two! It hurt to see you with her, Joseph! It hurt to see pictures of you and girls making out on in magazines! Now, I've moved on!" AJ shouted.

"No you haven't! I told you already! It was a mistake! You just liked that Jesse guy for his money!" Joe screamed back.

"I like him because he's a human being with a heart! He hasn't fucked every single girl ready to throw themselves at him!" AJ screamed.

"You think I don't have a heart? How do you know he hasn't fucked every girl out their?" Joe challenged.

"Do you see him in the headlines with girls wrapped around him in tiny skirt and tiny top with their boobs popping out of their bras? Do you see him with girls that have their asses wrapped around him? Do you?" AJ shouted again.

"I-"Joe started.

"Don't lie to me! People had told me that you were turning bad but I didn't believe them. They told me that they saw you at nightclubs kissing whores. I didn't believe them. I didn't believe them until I saw you in bed with her!" AJ interrupted.

"Shut up!" Joe shouted.

"No!" AJ screamed.

"What a wonderful way to be greeted by in the morning." I muttered as I tightened my grip on Lilly. Our door bursted open and Joe walked in. His hair was sticking up all over the place and he looked furious.

"Lilly, I love you. Please. Give me a chance. You can help turn me for the better." Joe begged as he dropped to his knees. Lilly gasped as she wrapped her shivering arms around my torso.

"But Joe-" Lilly started.

"Please just say yes." He replied.

"I can't. I can't because I don't love you. I can't because I don't trust you. I can't because I'm in love with your brother. I can't because you pressure me. I can't because you don't have my heart." She replied.

"Please." Joe begged. His face was masked in pain.

"I don't love you though. I love him. I love the boy that stole my heart from the beginning. I love a Jonas but that Jonas isn't you. It's Nick." Lilly repeated.

"I love you too." I murmured. Joe looked up defeated as he walked out of the room. Lilly laid her head on my chest as her breathing steadied.

"He looks like he's going insane." She told me with her blue eyes wide in fear.

"He's been like this a lot. All he needs is a night out at a strip club and he'll be fine. We once woke up to him moaning so loudly. He'd brought four girls home and they were sucking on him and completely covering him in hickies. Kevin warned me not to go it." I sighed.

"Wow. That's the same thing with Miley. Only it was with my boyfriend and they were having it right in front of me." I gulped.

"Hey, don't cry. I know you guys were best friends and it hurt. Lils, I'm here for you." I explained to her as our yes met.

"I know. That's why I'll never let you go." She whispered as our lips pressed together. Fireworks exploded in my brain. It was a lustful and passion filled kiss. I felt her naked body pressed against mine and I had another hard-on. She slipped under the blankets and sucked on me. My head was thrown back. I didn't notice the flash going off when Lilly emerged with white, sticky cum all over her mouth and neck.

A day later

"Nicholas!" My Dad shouted from the other tour bus. We had just parked in a parking lot so the drivers could get some fresh air. I pulled back from Lilly's warm mouth and walked over to my Dad. He threw me a magazine.

"_Is Nick Jonas starting to turn as bad as his brother?" the photo caption read. It was a picture of my head thrown back and Lilly with my cum all over her mouth. _

"_Is our second youngest Jonas turning into his older brother? Here are pictures of him singing last night. As you can see, his purity ring isn't on his hand anymore. Look at that! Isn't this surprising. We always thought it would be Joe in this place and with a sexy blond but now it's Nick?" it read. _

"Who gave this to them?" I snarled as I looked over at my brothers and Miley sitting with Aly and AJ. Miley looked down at her fingernails and picked at them in a nervous fashion. AJ looked surprised and Aly was staring at Kevin. Kevin was staring at her. Joe was staring into space. Lilly walked through the doors and saw the picture. She gasped as she turned bright red.

"Oh my gosh." She murmured as she read the article over my shoulder. Then, a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Who gave this to them?" I demanded.

"Me." Miley smirked.

"Why, Miles? Why? I had Jake but you had to have sex with him. Now, I have Nick and you want to screw everything up! Why can't you just see me happy for once? You have the caring boyfriend Jake is. You have Joe up your pants but you wanted to make my life horrible. You wanted the media to think that I was a slut. What are you trying to do? Are you trying to hurt me? Cuz if you were, it worked. In fact, it worked really well!" Lilly blew up.

"Lilly, I still liked Jake at that time. That day, he was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans and he looked so hot. He was just so incredibly sexy and nice to me. I just kissed him and it started off from their. HE tried to tell me to stop but I gave him the tears and he always fell for that. He told me that we shouldn't do this because he was your boyfriend and it was your one year anniversary. I was so jealous. Lilly, he still loves you. That's why he sent you all those letters." Miley trailed off.

"Letter? I never got any letters." Lilly commented with a confused look.

"I read the and I couldn't believe that he really was so sorry and he really love you. He wanted to do that over again. He wished you were the person he had given his virginity to instead of me." Miley sighed.

"Give me those letters." Lilly requested. Tears glittered in her eyes.

"She doesn't need to." A voice said from the door. There stood the legendary Jake Ryan in flesh. My knuckles turned white as I glared at him. Lilly looked at him and her eyes started softening to a shade of blue I had never seen before. It was the shade of blue that said: "love."

**O.o. Wow. What's gonna happen next? Nick and Jake will be fighting for Lilly and Joe will just be caught between everything. Joe's gonna blow up in the next chapter. He's gonna throw a huge tantrum. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long to write. It was like sixteen pages on word. Lolz. Keep on reviewing guys! **

**Luv ya!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lurvejoe4ever **


End file.
